


Hurricane Eyes

by AriesDanger24



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, foot fetish but not too much, there is violence, they are assassins~~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesDanger24/pseuds/AriesDanger24
Summary: Mafia AU Kilguin: Two deadly enemy gang members in heated battle with one another. The adrenaline and excitement carries them away in a crazy way like a hurricane. Watch out for the blue eyes that are the calm before the storm, or perhaps the eye of a hurricane that is sweeping Killer away in heated passion! SMUTTY YAOI (DARKER VERSION OF KILGUIN) :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aryes: Hello, I made another Kilguin fic, but this one is outside the KilguinSumFest going on right now, but I have been working on it for a long time now. I hope you guys like this fanfic, because this is like a darker version of Penguin and Killer. Read the warnings below alright :) They are there for a reason~! :) I think we need some darker badass versions of Killer x Penguin though as well as cute ones~!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE!
> 
> WARNING: YAOI (SMUTTY) MALE X MALE! ALSO LOTS OF SWEARING, BLOOD, FOOT FETISHES, AND MUCH MORE DARK STUFF SO PLEASE, IF YOU FEEL UNPREPARED FOR THIS THEN LEAVE NOW! FOR ALL THOSE WHO HAVE STAYED TO READ THIS DARK VERSION OF KILGUIN! HOPE YOU LIKE IT~ YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
> 
> ~ARYES

Hurricane Eyes

A dirty smile reached the blonde's face as he crossed the clearing, his eyes focused on his prey, his arm locks were set and ready as he twisted and sliced the open space with the gleaming blade from his arm, the sound sliced the air with a very vibrating sound as though a dog whistle had been blown. The sound was keening and loud across the area and it should have stopped his opponent in some sort of paralysis. That was not the case when it came to his current opponent who own instrument of destruction almost brushed against the blonde's nose. The whoosh of the air that came from the brass knuckles was terrifyingly thrilling as Killer took a step back before he rushed forward again. The clang of the different metals resounded throughout the building they currently fighting in.

The man across from him had rushed in as he had, not fooled by the sudden step backwards as his fists met the blonde's blade fiercely. The blood was pounding in the blonde's ears when he heard the other yell with the effort he had to put into his brass knuckle to push the blade off. The blonde grinned as he heard his name come out heatedly from the other man's mouth as his other fist came his way wound with fighting spirit, the cry heard throughout the building. "KILLER!" the man yelled viciously, in fact he spat it out in anger as his fist that should have connected to the blonde's face thumped harshly into the tiled floor, the tile cracking with the force and the man winced audibly. Killer grinned in triumph as he twisted his body in a downward slash that almost caught the man off guard except his other hand quickly went to block the scythe, the pain still visible on the man's face.

There was the sound of metal as his enemy shook off the scythe and did back flips behind him quickly catching Killer off guard with the man's flexibility. The man stood up and pulled his hat downward on his head with his good hand as their match seemed to pause for a moment in time, the hat that the word 'Penguin' written on it and its yellow bill helped the room shadow the man's face. The man now bounced with his feet like an out boxer, just tiptoeing upward side to side, ready and eager to move and get a shot in, but Killer wouldn't let that happen. Killer ran forward towards the fighter and instead of fleeing or even being paralyzed with surprise the man rushed forward as well, a feral grin on the others face. There was obvious glee in that smile as they both heard the sound of metal clashing, the sound being a catalyst in their paces becoming faster, the sounds came quicker and louder.

Neither man missed a hit or shot with their weapons, any miss would become injury which would be unavoidable at their fast paced fight and death would be a likely result of it. This battle was what Killer had needed, an equal to fight with, to hear blood rushing through his veins or being spilled on the cold tile floor by an enemy he could have fun with. It was like having a constant battle to death every second, and it was high pressure on the user and one was bound to break from the mounting expectation. No one else alive had given him this feeling like the mysterious man in front of him, he who appeared out of nowhere and attacked furiously but calculated, it was like his own style except where Killer was more savage, the man was more defensive but meticulous. They were like water and fire, but this fight they were having was like oxygen for a bonfire to burn, it was growing higher and higher until it would eventually explode in on them. It was like sex with much more at stake than just pleasure, death and pain were the motivators to win, to avoid the ultimate price and walk with pride away from death.

Killer made a gutsy move in an instant and kicked his foot suddenly outward into the oncoming fist, the one the man had injured earlier by punching the tile floor. The spikes on the brass knuckles didn't pierce the sole of the shoe, but merely made it rise, it had been close, but Killer had bought thicker boots for reasons like this. Also he had extra padded them with metal outlining and metal insoles for surprising moments like this. He threw his leg to the side, which in turn pulled the Penguin guy to the side with his brass knuckles still stuck in his boots. The weight of the man's body being used against him as he tumbled in the direction where his fist was thrown from his shoe. Killer watched as the man did a tumble, his dark pants and dark sweater shirt getting dirty from the old floor, the dust was visible in the dark lighting as he quickly got onto his own feet.

The dust fluttered in the afternoon lighting from the windows, the natural light shadowing the particles of dust, hair and other things that floted in this old factory. The hatted man though was obviously panting hard from the tumble he had taken and so was Killer, the air was coming so fast that his throat was actually hurting from constant pace of the breathing. It felt amazing to breath so heavily as he watched the other man smile and try to start laughing, Killer feeling a similar emotion. The whole situation was so fun and amusing, it was a confusing feeling of wanting to be on the edge of death and win against its risky nature. Apparently, this man understood the feeling as well Killer himself did.

Killer felt himself chuckle as well and eventually get the words he wanted to get out, "How strange...I've never quite had a fight...like this in such a long...time." The hatted man seemed to just trying to catch his breath and Killer glanced upward to see the man leaning over, his hands on his knees and a few drips of sweat leaving him. Killer would usually attack the man for being defenseless, but all his instincts told him this man was smart enough to have a plan of attack if he so much as took a step in his direction. Killer decided against the offensive thought and coughed from his heavy breaths as he heard the other try to respond to his earlier comment, "It feels good though...a fight like this...i mean." Killer felt his eyebrow twitch in amusement at the rather oddly worded comment but quickly he kept his face in place as he stood up straighter and heard, "nice move with the boot though." Killer's eyes looked downward at the hatted male who stood straight up again and seemed to be looking in his direction, the hat he wore covering him in shade around his eyes. The man's eyes invisible even more so with the battleground they had been fated to fight in, a dark poorly lit factory.

"Kudos to you with your back flips earlier," Killer said as he turned around to sit down, but he felt a whoosh of air and turned quickly with his scythe cutting into the air and a sharp clang igniting from the sudden friction of metal, brass knuckles against scythe knives. There was a frown present on the others face as he spoke, "you turned your back on your enemy." The voice was monotone and Killer struggled to keep his knife strong against the force the other man was exerting against it in an effort to break his defense. He was at a disadvantage with his hand being in an awkward position, but it was easy to see who had more strength overall. He used it to his advantage as he stepped forward and forced his way closer to the other man, making him bend backwards in an effort to keep up his own defenses. Killer could practically smell the other man and feel his breath on his own face, that is how close in proximity they were.

The other man smelled of flowers or something sweet smelling that made Killer want to salivate, but he opted instead to keep his cool and speak calmly, "yeah, an enemy who is stronger is allowed to turn their back on their opponent." There was a flash of teeth from the other man, it was angry looking grit of teeth that made the man look a little more vicious. A sudden burst of strength came from the man to try and completely push him off but Killer wanted that reaction. He moved to the side and let the man's own strength drag him to the ground and quickly turned to face Killer. It was too late as the blonde brought his blade to the man's throat as he turned, his fists paused in fear. That was the first time he saw the man's eyes, they were calm cool blue, there was no panic but there was malice and pure rage in them. Killer felt his smile grow wider as he pulled the blade back, "see, it is simple. I have more experience in fighting than a young wannabe teenage gangster."

"What? I am 24! Who the hell are you calling a teenager, old man?" the smaller man yelled and Killer felt a surge of anger and shock pass through him at once as he pulled off his mask and growled out, "I am not fucking old! And you are definitely not even 20! Your skin is too smooth looking for it! You still have baby fat on that pale ass face of yours!" This time it was time for the other to growl again, he grabbed off his hat and pulled it off in a swift movement and Killer's eyes widened as he saw the color of red. Red as an apple or it was more like blood, the man's hair fiery and strong like his strength and tenacity, but the opposite of his ice cold eyes that were the calm before a storm. Killer felt a part of him, an old part of him, get intrigued by the man's look alone, his eyes magnetizing to him almost like a spotlight.

It was in that moment that Killer processed something his body had probably been trying to tell him as he had been fighting earlier, 'This man is dangerous'. He was dangerous in more than one way as the blonde felt his body fill with air, the smell of blood and sweat was heavy in the factory space. It was thrilling, he could see the other man's eyes lit up in a similar fashion, even when they fought each other in a do or die face off. This man was like him, intelligent and a fighting addict, and the man was very strong looking along with flexibility and a strong sense of pride. Killer smiled at the man on the ground and said, "You aren't even worth my time half pint. You just look like a punk that was picked up off the street who said 'Mommy, I wanna be a gangster' and now thinks he's big shit."

The Penguin guy smirked, "Yeah, I was on the streets. At least you got something correct from that sentence you erroneous fool!" Oh, that comment made the blonde rather peeved and amused all at once as he brought the blade closer to the man's throat only to have him smack it down with his a quick flick of his arm. Seems like the kid was aiming for him to get pissed and try and threaten him more, pretty smart for a kid. "Hey kid, this is a one time offer deal since I kinda like you and those smarts of yours. My advice is to use it for something worthwhile instead of fighting matches you have no chance of winning. So, who sent you? Big Mom? The Red Hairs? The Beasties? The Marines? Who is it kid?" That seemed to be funny to the hatted male who scoffed at the names and said, "Wow, the Kid crew doesn't even know whose been burning down your places yet? Man, you guys have the worst communication line I have ever seen. What do you guys use? Telephone booths or something? Jeez, it's like we are fighting a bunch of...well...kids!"

"You didn't answer my question," Killer said, his voice lowering to a grumble that he used to get info out of weasels, because this game had gone on too long. "Who said I have to answer anything when you don't even know who I am? What are you going to do? Threaten to kill someone you don't even really know? Just start attacking random gangs and hope you get it right one time?" Apparently, the red haired man was amused by the development, every second he spoke sounded more like the guy thought he was like Kidd.

Attacking random groups in hopes of getting one right would be Kidd's way for sure, but Killer was his second in command for a reason, he didn't do stupid plans, he made them smarter and better. "No," Killer started as he raised his knife to the man's throat again, this time the hatted male dared not to smack it away as he continued, "that would be how Kidd works. There is a reason I am his second in command, I am the one who stops him. I am the one who stops him from doing stupid things like that that gets people killed. Also just remember kid that you showed me your real face just now too, which was a real stupid thing for a smart person like you to do."

The red head seemed to be in thought as those deep blue eyes stared back at him then went back to the glinting scythe currently getting cozy with his neck. "I am with the Yellow Hearts. Figures you guys wouldn't care to know about a group like us up north. We are well known up there, so it's kinda surprising you don't know us at all," the man relented with a sigh and Killer corrected him, "No, we know Law, we just didn't know any of his group, he's very good at keeping us in the dark about his main men." The man smiled weakly, "Yeah, he's the smartest man I know. He's a strategist and we are just getting some bloody revenge for the incident year back on Red Line street. Killer made a face under his mask, so that's what it was all about.

"You already know what happened right, you guys killed the old Yellow Kings, Doflamingo and Corazon. Corazon was Law's adopted father and Doffy was an evil son of a bitch that used his twin brother to be blamed with him into a life of crime. When you guys came, you brought down the old Yellow King and then took down Law's father who was innocent of all crimes too," the pale man said and Killer grit out pushing his blade a little into his neck, "You're talking too much for someone whose about to die." The Heart man shrugged and said, "just thought you'd want to know why we are having this fight is all. In truth I don't think you guys killed Corazon, I think he was killed by Doffy, but Law is blind in rage and anguish still and I can't do anything to help him."

The man's voice sounded heartbroken and regretful, the sound making Killer feel strange as he saw the man looking just lost, lost with nothing left. Killer used to be like that once and he was left to struggle or die, but he didn't have the heart to abandon the kid entirely. "Are you one of his main men then? Maybe his second in command?" Killer had a feeling he was right but he needed to know truthfully from the other man since he seemed to have no trouble speaking freely now that he was on death's edge. "Yes, I am also his nakama," Killer watched at the man lifted his head up to expose his neck, his thrilled eyes seemed to be gone and looked on listlessly at a wall in front of him. "Just kill em and get it over with. You're going to do it anyway," Killer swore the man sounded bored at the subject of death, that was quite a change.

"What happen to tenacity and spunk from earlier?" Killer asked darkly and the guy seemed to look aver at him with his cool eyes and just murmured, "It was fun while it lasted" and closed his eyes. He seemed to be waiting which was actually pissing the blonde off now. "Now you're just acting like this to piss me off," Killer sighed out and he watched the man peek one eye open and reply, "yep, that was the plan along with dying faster in a less painful way. So if you could just hurry and get to killing me that'd be fantastic." Killer deadpanned, "You seriously think I am to kill you when you're acting like that?" The red head grit his teeth and growled out, "Damn it! Will you just kill me already old man!?"

There it was again, the small spark of life in the blue eyes as the man closed them again with an angered face, okay, Killer would play this game. "What's your name?" Killed asked and he saw the man look at him confused, "What? My name? What's it to you?" Killer shoved the scythe toward the kneeling man again, "It helps my conscious to pray about those i've killed. Call it what you like, but it's a coping mechanism for me so tell me your name." The red head's eyes moved to look at the ceiling as he said, "Penguin, the name's Penguin." The blonde froze and almost laughed but managed to hold it in long enough to ask, "Like on your hat?" The red head sighed and griped back, "Well, what kind of name is Killer or Kidd!? Not everyone gets to choose their name you know!"

The blonde relented and replied, "true." The red head closed his eyes, his eyes twitching slightly in the corners, the man was fearing death and didn't want it. Well, Killer had a surprise for the man today then as he quickly declawed his scythes from his arm lock, and before the metal clattered noisily to the ground he ripped off his mask and grabbed a clump of the top of Penguin's sweater. The blonde pulled the man up and kissed the son of a bitch hard on the lips. Penguin was surprised to say the least as he tried to attack Killer with his brass knuckles, but Killer held the man by the wrists tightly. The red head struggled and tried to move away but Killer followed those lips until they were connected again.

Killer licked at the red head's lips asking for entrance but the man was not letting him in, Killer gripped the wrist hard enough for a pained gasp to leave the young man and that was all he need as an entrance. The struggle lasted only a second or two more after Killer invaded the red head's mouth. Penguin's need to get away seemed to fade against the power of lust and excitement, and Killer dominated the kiss easily. Penguin's youth showed in his poor technique and obviously flustered state physically, and Killer took it upon himself to treat the younger man with a mind blowing kiss to learn from. The younger male groaned into the kiss, the noise soft and needy, making Killer feel himself becoming very aroused.

They both separated and were gasping for air, gulping it endlessly, "You better be older than 18 like you said kid, or this isn't going to work." The red head replied hotly, "Yeah, well you better not be over 30 then because I have an unwritten rule not to fuck anyone past my decade." The blonde replied quickly, "You're good then." He pushed the pale male down to the tile floor harshly and sat atop of him, his tan fingers playing with the hem of his sweater in thought as he heard Penguin curse at the rough hitting of his head on the tile floor.

Killer looked around for a few moments before contemplating a request, "Let's go somewhere else to do this. I want to be able to clean up when we are done, and preferably a bed to fuck you into oblivion on." The red head growled as they both stood, Penguin patting off the dust off his black clothing saying, "Who said you were the top asshole!?" Killer smirked at the man's question and asked, "Who won the fight Mr. Penguin?" That taunt caused the pale man to blush and follow Killer down the sidewalks, muttering curses at the man which Killer actually found rather cute.

The hotel room they got was rather nice looking, the walls were a beige color with a warm brown tone throughout the room. Well, except the bed which was a nice blue color, but truthfully, the color of the room didn't matter one bit to either of them. Killer threw his mask onto the carpeted floor and turned to shut the door behind them. The moment that door was shut though, Killer was lip locking with the man again, this time he was more forceful in it. Pushing away those lips to taste the sweetness of the younger male who moaned in return at his aggressive tactic, but it seemed Penguin had other plans of his own. Killer felt the paler man rip open his buttoned shirt, which was not that nice because it was a good shirt.

The blonde got some revenge by biting the man's lower lip until he tasted the tang of copper from blood, but it seemed that only got the red head even more excited as the pale hands wandered over his chest. Their lips parted and the blonde saw where he had bit on those lips, but Penguin looked a little darkly at him, "And here I was thinking of sucking you off and you go and bite me in the lip." Those words should have been threatening, but they were both heaving breaths like mad so it was barely effective. Killer said nothing in return to that statement, but he replied with another as he grabbed some of Penguin's pants, "Pants off." The red head looked at him and just replied, "You too."

Both men separated for a moment to untangle themselves from their pants, Killer looking over to see the hatted male trying to pull off his sweater. The blonde spoke, "No, you should leave that on. You look good in it." His input seemed to put Penguin off guard, the man's face confused at his statement, but continued with, "The hat should go though." The paler man seemed to concede to this point as he took off the hat and threw it next to Killer's mask. Those blue eyes were fully unveiled as was his red hair, the red hair shorter on his right side and longer on the left side. Two silver earrings on the right side where the ear was visible, they clanged with each other dangerously, and Killer always loved danger.

Those blue eyes were on him and the red head breathed out, "I guess without your mask you do look younger than 30." Killer quirked an eyebrow and said, "Without your hat, you do look older than 20." Penguin smirked and walked up close to him, one of legs wrapping around Killer sinfully as he rasped out in a loving manner, "Ass." Killer hummed in response as Penguin kissed him languidly, the taste of blood still there, but the blonde made up for it with good technique. They parted breathless and he heard the red head growl out, "You taste like citrus and smell like berries." Killer paused before he chuckled, remembering that he had drank some orange juice before he went out and he had used a berry scented shampoo this morning. "Very good nose and mouth you got there, guess that means you are pretty sensitive then huh?" Killer said lowly with a smirk in which Penguin returned with a confused look before the red head got to realize what he meant.

"Ah! Fuck!" Penguin shouted in surprise as Killer yanked the red hair on his head backwards painfully just so he could nip at the pale skin. "I'm gonna litter you with so many marks and bruises that you won't be able to cover up," the tanner man spat as he worked the man's seemingly endless pale skin by his neck. The sweater he wore covering half of it, but the other half was exposed to the light and reminded Killer of the snow white color of powdered snow. He pressed his lips gently to it and felt the blood pumping underneath the skin, alive and fast, like the man he was about to bed. Penguin's feisty nature was perfect as the man didn't seem to be taking the affection he was going to give him quietly as he felt a particularly sharp scratch on his chest enough to leave a bloody mark.

That was the final straw that made Killer snap as he bit roughly into Penguin's neck with no thinking, an audible breathless gasp meeting as a reaction to the bite. It was higher pitched and needy sounding, it sounded weak and vulnerable like the hot young man was now to him. He let out a dark chuckle as he walked the pale male over to the nice bed, all but throwing him down before taking a look at his work. The man crash landed onto the fluffy surface and seemed to be angry with that grit on his face as Killer's eyes moved to his neck. The skin around the neck was redder, irritated from his mouth messing up the flow of blood and there was even imprints of where he bit into the skin. The red looked good next to the pale skin of his face and the black of his sweater that fit his whole body snuggly, teasing Killer with the flashes of very toned pale perfect thighs with grey boxers peeking underneath the black hem of the sweater.

It was the reason he made the man keep the sweater on, he hadn't been lying when he said Penguin looked good in it. Killer knelt down at the edge of the bed, his fingers grasping the near hairless legs the young man had, it was amusing as he kissed one calf sweetly. "You shaved your legs for me? You shouldn't have," the blonde teased loving how heated the red head could get in an instant, Penguin raising his other leg up and bringing it down where Killer's head was, "Asshole, shaving helps you run faster and wear tights with less problems!" The blonde blocked the struggled attack with a quick grip at the man's other ankle with his free hand and he smiled as the red head flushed a darker shade of red. "You damn asshole, let go of my leg! Go take your foot fetish somewhere else!" Penguin said as he struggled to break free of the blonde's grip, but there was no budging from the taller man's grip.

"Foot fetish huh?" Killer said softly as he glanced at Penguin's clothed sock and noticed how the red head stilled his movements. It was odd, you'd think he would try to get away more if he really didn't like it, but he actually paused...so maybe... Killer smirked as he looked back at the shorter male on the bed. "So you have a foot fetish then huh?" Killer worded out, watching as the man seemed indignant and a bit jumpy at the words. The blonde felt it for only a second as he glanced down to see a quick jumpy tremor through the man's legs, so that was his poison huh?

Killer never minded how his partners liked things, he wasn't usually picky about his own fetishes either, because everyone was a little different for sure. Killer leaned his head over towards the pale man's socked foot, it didn't smell bad at all so he didn't mind playing a little game. The blonde didn't miss the small hitches in the red head's breaths or the small tremors in the leg as he seemed to hold himself back. "Stop," Penguin murmured breathlessly, his pale hand was now in view, it was touching right where his grey boxers were underneath his black sweater.

It was an arousing sight as the man his his face in his shoulder, his breathing heavier, but one bright blue eye watched him attentively through the red tresses. That was the moment Killer knew he had the red head in the palm of his hand, well it was practically literal at this point as he gingerly kissed the man's exposed ankle. Penguin moaned softly at the feeling, Killer watched as the man started to rub his hidden erection, his eyes still so observant, almost pleading for Killer to do more. The blonde started to feel hot and warm as he did what the eyes were asking for, he pulled off the man's sock to reveal a nicely kept pale foot. The man's other leg had been let go, it hung forgotten on the edge of the bed as both men focused only on the one still in Killer's very attentive hand.

The ankle still being held firmly with his left hand, but his other hand gave it attention it deserved. Killer tested for reactions, his index fingers gliding a straight line on the bottom of Penguin's foot, feeling every little jolt the man made in response to the touch. A few noises escaped the red haired man, a few words as well that were weak and easily ignored like, 'stop' or 'no'. They weren't definite words, there was no power or determination behind them, so they were discarded. Perhaps Penguin was the type of man who held in urges and strange desires like this, maybe he didn't even know he was into this type of stuff. Killer smirked at the thought of being the first to defile the younger man in such a way. Now came the part that Killer was going to just deal with, but how could he deny that single blue eye staring at him from the darkness of those deep red tresses?

The blonde kissed at the tip of the pale foot, it was in that moment that Killer decided to tease the shorter man more, "Do you like this Penguin? Does it feel good?" The red head twitched at the sound of his name and instantly replied in a weak sounding voice, "no." Killer smirked heavily and decided to bit sharply the side of the man's foot, the reaction was instant. Penguin jumped , his whole body moved and Killer once again got to see Penguin's full face. What a sight it was indeed, the pale man looked so red and seemed to be panting hard, his blue eyes darker than before. The calm look in them now looked like a storm of emotions, and the blonde himself felt his erection press against his briefs painfully at the sight.

"What a terrible liar you are~" Killer goaded as he quickly stood and kissed the hell out of the sweet looking red head. Penguin falling backwards onto the bed from force but comfortably so as Killer's arm cushioned his fall onto the bed. The tanned male dug his hands into the red locks, loving the way they felt and the instant reaction he received at the gesture. They parted and Penguin gasped out, "Fucking Jesus", as Killer grasped at the pale man's erection. Penguin's head thrown in pleasure, Killer vicariously enjoying the man's sensitivity to everything he did. This was too much fun, in fact, Killer could easily get addicted to Penguin. "You started without me you naughty bird~" Killer growled out smoothly, not missing the way the shorter man looked at him with excitement.

"What are you going to do to me then asshole? Kill me?" Penguin taunted through breaths and damn if that didn't set a fire to Killer's libido. "Yeah, I think I will kill that fucking dirty mouth of yours first. How about doing something good with it like sucking on my hungry dick for a punishment hmmm?" The red head seemed to think about it, but Killer started to squeeze painfully on the man's dick to hurry the decision making process. "Fine asshole," he spoke quickly, a yelp to his voice, but Killer didn't feel guilty at all. Both of them switched positions and Penguin slid downward, not missing the opportunity to feel up Killer in other ways on his way down, the sneaky sexual bastard! He was teasing him as he breathed on Killer's clothed member, a small stain on the black briefs from his held in energy.

"No teasing," Killer grounded out at the red head who was looking rather devious, but Penguin seemed to understand he was being very serious in his threat. The pale man pulled the briefs off by the hem and Killer hissed at the suddenly cold exposure he was feeling. "You have a piercing on your dick?!" Penguin yowled as he looked at the small beaded metal at the tip of the blonde man's penis, and Killer laughed at the astounded look on the others face. "Yeah, something wrong with that?" Penguin stared at the man confoundedly, "How the fuck did you not die when you got you rod pierced!?" Killer smirked at the shorter man with a quirked brow, "Not all of us are as sensitive as you, but I will admit I cried even with strong pain killers." Penguin seemed to find amusement at this comment, but didn't voice it which the blonde found he was good with.

"This is going to be so weird," Penguin admitted a little nervous sounding and Killer didn't doubt the statement at all, but had a hard time believing first that Penguin had sucked off someone else before him. "So sucking dick is normal for you then," Killer commented and Penguin gave him a dark look, "Yeah I have. As I said before, I lived on the streets before asshole." The blonde was a little surprised but said nothing more on the very touchy matter, what was he really supposed to say in response to that. Penguin seemed to get over his fear of the golden ball piercing as he gave kiss to Killer's tip with gentleness that surprised him. He sat up on his elbows to watch, to watch as Penguin sucked him off, and to let the younger male see visible reward for his hard work.

The red head's dark eyes seemed to be more playful now as he completely took half Killer in his mouth in one go, the blonde yelping at the sudden feeling. Then, Penguin added in his hands, fondling his balls gingerly making the tanner man twitch involuntarily as he tried to still himself. His hips though wouldn't follow through with his thoughts as they bucked, which pushed his dick further into that hot inferno he craved. Killer moaned loudly, his breath coming and heaving through him as Penguin not only didn't choke, but chose to take Killer's dick even further in. Penguin's hand that had been fondling his balls now held Killer's hip in a harsh grip, the blonde's hands going down to grip at the smaller man's red hair. The red haired man moaned at his new found grip of his hair, Killer just about choked on his own breath at that trick.

Killer's free hand cupped his own mouth trying to not let out too many sounds as Penguin started to swallow with his whole dick in his mouth. The pressure mounted and Killer swore to god he was going to cum prematurely just by watching those pretty blue eyes staring back at him so innocent looking while sucking him off in such a dirty way. Killer yanked the man's hair, hoping Penguin would get the message, but the pale man seemed to like it as he moaned around Killer's dick. The blonde shouted as he couldn't stop himself from cumming, and he even tried to pull the red head away from his dick to save him from swallowing. Penguin didn't seem to like that though as both his strong hands gripped at his tan hip and pulled himself closer to Killer's dick.

Killer couldn't stop the feral growl that came from him as he climaxed harder than he had ever before. The blonde felled backwards from the force of his orgasm while he felt the red head sucking up everything from him, every drop. The blonde couldn't stop panting and found himself blacking out of view. He didn't know how long he had been out for, but the first thing he could see when he finally got his vision back was truly a sight to see indeed. The red head was sitting on Killer's bare stomach, legs spread on either side of him, and seemed to be masturbating for him to see. It was quite a sight for Killer to come back to after having an orgasm, and Penguin noticed that he was awake as well.

"Passing out before I could come...are you sure you're not...an old man?" Penguin asked in heavy breaths and a frustrated painful look to him, and for this Killer did feel guilty. If there was one thing Killer understood, it was how serious sexual frustration could be on someone. "How long was I out?" Killer rasped out and the smaller man looked at him with anger in his eyes, "I don't know you asshole!" The blonde raised an eyebrow and guessed that it was longer than he originally thought. The tanned male raised his fingers to the red head and roughly spoke to him, "Suck." Penguin licked his lips and pulled the wrist up so he could suck the fingers. Killer shivering at the feeling of his hot mouth, his whole body was alight again at the sight. The red head's weeping erection was now free of the boxers from earlier, but the hem of the black sweater showed glances of the red erection looking very sexy and also very pent up, he'd have to do something about that.

When Penguin let go of the blonde's fingers they went straight for the pale man's ass, teasing and stretching at the man's ass. During that process the two shared more kisses, heated and frantic to slow and languid, but their bodies were beyond ready for this. "Sorry for leaving you with blue balls brat, but how about I make it up to you with a real good fuck that will leave you with jelly legs for a week?" Killer panted out with a smirk and the red head looked back at him with those cheeky blue eyes as he spoke with a charming voice, "Oh I hope you can keep that promise Mr. Killer. I've been wanting to take that week vacation for a while, why don't you help me make that happen."

Killer smiled and replied, "Yeah, I can do that and I think I am gonna take that week vacation too." Penguin smiled at his reply and the blonde felt his heart beat harshly in his chest as he lined himself up to Penguin's opening. He looked at the red head for confirmation, the pale man taking off the black sweater and Killer's eyes quickly centered on all the tattoos on the man's upper body. There were black tribal tattoos and the symbol of the Heart gang on Penguin's heart, plus a ton of scar tissue throughout the man's arms and lower body. They were breathtaking and yet very beautiful on the man's pale body to the point where Killer started to trace them with his fingers.

"Should I put the sweater back on?" Penguin asked in a quiet voice, and Killer looked up, stilling at the sad face above him. The shorter male looking generally uncomfortable at his gaze, something Killer didn't like. He wanted Penguin to look wholly at him and nothing else, he didn't know where the urge to enrapture the man came from, but he didn't care. Killer cupped the man's face and pulled him into a soft loving kiss, the other man digging his hands into the blonde's soft long hair. They parted breathlessly but the tan man whispered out, "You look lovely."

The red head flushed a dark shade of rouge at the words and spoke angrily, "I am not lovely you ass-AH!" His words were choked as the blonde sheathed himself fully into Penguin in one fell shove, the paler man seemed to be unable to breath from shock. Killer himself was having a hard time breathing without a loud groan coming from him, the red head just felt so good to him. Penguin finally heaved some breaths in his body and Killer heard the man mutter through his heavy breaths, "you are a fucking liar." The tan man dipped his head to kiss and lick at Penguin's nipples, giving them the love he was unable to give earlier in their romp. The short man moaning at his small nips and kisses which made Killer begin to get desperate to move again just from those small noises.

"You are going to kill me with those cute noises," Killer gritted out as he tried to hold himself back and he heard Penguin gasp out, "You can move now!" The blonde didn't hesitate in the slightest as he pulled himself out to the tip and thrusted back in, not missing the way Penguin arched beneath him as he began a rhythm. He kept hearing gasps of pleasure from Penguin below him and Killer felt his whole body tingle at the sight of the man coming undone beneath him. This was before Penguin actually even started to really rev him up, because moments later the younger male started to chant his name with curses that made Killer feel weak in his knees.

It was hot, so hot it was burning everything in his body with a pleasurable pain as he felt Penguin scratch down his back and kiss him harshly. It just felt so good that he couldn't help it at all, he couldn't stop their pace, he was helpless to the onslaught of emotions. He felt enamored with the red head, with his smart wit that kept Killer on his toes or that beautiful body that spoke of his experiences with things Killer couldn't even imagine. He found himself wanting more than a one night stand, wanting more than a simple meeting with such a wonderful person, and that lit a fire in the blonde like never before. He felt determined to make the man stay with him as he kissed the man possessively on the lips. It was going to end too quickly and the anxiety of that moment was causing Killer to change his tactics.

"God, you are so amazing, you should just stay with me," Killer rasped out and Penguin nodded at his words, unable to answer as the both felt their climaxes coming on too fast. The blonde saw the frustration on the red head's face and decided to let the man finally get some relief from his erection as he took it in hand. Penguin yowling as Killer stroked the man into completion, the red head rasping his name all the way until he got down from his high. Killer kept thrusting, kissing the man's jaw and playing with the man's earrings softly until he came, the blonde shouting Penguin's name into the empty room.

"Killer," Penguin whispered softly, his voice all but broken from his constant noises, Killer in a similar state answered with a hmm. "I'll stay with you." The tan man felt his heart freeze and still and he sat up, "What?" The red head flushed in the face and murmured looking away from Killer in embarrassment, "You meant it when you asked me to stay right? How about I stay the week with you like we promised and then maybe uh...we could date or walk away with no strings attached. Deal?" Killer couldn't believe it, he seriously couldn't believe his luck as he watched the red head fall into a pillow, his pale ears glowing red. "Say something you asshole," Penguin said with a muffled tone and the blonde pulled at the red head's hair, the Heart member giving a pained yelp as his head was brought back to the open air.

"What the hell was that for you damn ol-" the rest of the sentence was swallowed up by their kiss as Killer kissed the hell out of Penguin. His tan hands searching that beautiful hair as they parted for breaths, the younger male looking dazed as Killer smiled at him. "Yes, absolutely. Though don't expect to get out of my bed the whole week," Killer growled out playfully and the red head smiled a gorgeous smile that practically blinded the blonde. Penguin laughing sweetly and those ice blue eyes once again were calm as he spoke, "I hope that's a promise you can keep old man!"

It was at that moment that Killer realized what penguin really was, he was like a hurricane who had swept Killer off his feet in an instant. He smiled kindly at Penguin and chuckled, "How many times do I have to tell you I am not old, I am only 27!" The short male seemed surprised then laughed with a smile, it was cute to Killer as he wrapped him arms around the man's mid back to hug him closely as they laid down. "We'll shower in the morning," Killer murmured softly and vaguely heard Penguin hum back as the two men fell asleep at the rise of the moon in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Aryes: Hello...did everyone like it? I was unsure how well this would do! XD But I felt i needed to make a bad ass Penguin and Killer, because yeah, they are awesome! Hope you guys really liked it! :) I hope Kilguin expands to a big ship with all sorts of fanfics :) I felt I needed to make a darker one than I usually make so here this is. I love reviews guys~! I like to know how i did on this fic and such! Okay, gotta go work on other fanfics now! Till next time everyone~! :)
> 
> ~Aryes


End file.
